Feli And ludwig
by tetra67082229
Summary: Italy comes and visits Germany after the war but Germany will soon find out HER secret! Fem!itaXGerm
1. Chapter 1

The wind was ghostly and the night was pale. Ludwig was sitting in his potato garden when he heard his friend Italy`s voice. Ludwig did not realize who Italy was. To Ludwig Italy was a whiny little boy. In reality that whinny little boy was actually a whinny little girl. "Luddy Luddy lets go eat some pasta!" Italy chimed in. "Nein I am busy Italy come back later." The large German man snapped. "pleeeeeeeease Ludwig! Maybe we can play some football or go to the store or take a nice long nap!" Now Italy knew Ludwig couldn't find out or she might get thrown out of the military. In that time women weren't allowed to join. Sure Italy acted girly but Ludwig just thought that he was just a terrible fighter and really wimpy. "Please Italy stop calling me Ludwig and call me Germany!" The angry man snapped. The reality was that Ludwig would blush every time Italy called him by his real name. Italy knew this of course she used it to her advantage.

Later on Italy decided to stay and spend the night at Germany's house. "Hey Germany can we make some pasta now?" Italy pleaded "ugh fine Italy if it shut you up." Ve~ Italy ran to the stove and made 2 big bowls of pasta. "Later on at exactly 10:00 when Ludwig got into bed he smiled to himself. " I'm glad Italy is back it's just like the old days." Ludwig fell asleep when Italy knew this she crept into his bed for old times' sake. Unfortunately she was a bit rusty she woke Ludwig almost immediately. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ITALY?!" His jaw dropped her chest wasn't bound like normal so her breasts moved freely. "I can explain Ludwig!" She pleaded. "Well I'm waiting then." Italy began her story.

Romano is Italy's big brother he was called for war but he couldn't leave Grandpa Rome. "Lovino I will take your place Grandpa hasn't seen you in a long while. "Are you insane Feliciana! You can't go to war!" Her brother screamed but her mind was made up and no one would stop her. She bound her chest with bandage and wore a thick shirt. She grabbed her rifle and prepared for war. Unfortunately she was very easily scared. She hid in a box labeled tomatoes. "What is this?" Germany spoke. That's when Italy cried out. "HI I'm the box of tomatoes fairy." Germany was angered and ripped open the box and pulling out Italy who was scared. "I'm sorry let's be friends DON'T KILL ME WAAAAA!"

Germany thought back to that day. He looked at Italy and then he leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first but returned the kiss. " Ich Liebe dich Feli." Ludwig admitted "I love you too Ludwig."


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig awoke next to his love. As he did so she opened her beautiful brown eyes and she smiled. "Good morning Luddy~" Feliciana cheered. "Good morning Feli. How about breakfast!" She smiled "CAN WE MAKE PASTA PLEEASE LUDDY!?" She shouted. Ludwig nodded and Feliciana shot out of bed. Immediately regretted what he did. "Mein Gott!" He cursed. He went downstairs to his lover speeding through the kitchen mixing spices into pots and pans. Eventually she finished and very quickly cleaned up her mess. She set the table and called for Ludwig. He came downstairs and sat down in front of Feliciana and he began to eat. To his surprise he actually liked pasta. "Feli you are an amazing cook." Ludwig spoke proudly Feliciana blushed.

A few months later Feliciana grew out her hair to its normal size her curl staying neatly the same length. Japan decided to visit on Ludwig's request. "You needed me Germany-Chan?" Japan asked. "Yes I would like you to meet someone dear to my heart." After Ludwig spoke those words Feliciana popped up behind Ludwig and jumped over him much to Japans surprise. "What happened to Italy-Chan!?" Japan looked at his friends and nearly fainted. "Japan I was really a girl." Feliciana spoke out. "I did not realize but I am happy for you two." Japan spoke softly and smiled. They all went and played around in the park well at least Feliciana did. Japan went bird watching and Ludwig stood around and read. Feliciana chased a small kitten around but then she tripped over a rock and took quite a tumble. "Ludwig h-HELP WAAAAAAAA" Feli Cried. Ludwig rushed to her and quickly began to hum her a lullaby. She quickly calmed down and kissed Ludwig on the cheek. This caused him to blush.

A few days later Ludwig and Feli fell even deeper and love. Unfortunately Lovino got word of this monstrosity and rushed to Germany to beat the living hell out of Ludwig. "YOU POTATO EATING BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE EVER TRY TO DATE MY SISTER ILL KILL YOU!" With that Feli slapped Lovino for the first time ever. "Lovino why can't you be happy with my love? I am happy for yours with Spain!"Feli scolded her brother and they came to an agreement. "You make my sister happy so I guess I will be happy to. If you harm her in any way I will castrate you and force feed you your balls." With that Lovino left the couple be.

A month of dating and cuddling with his Italian sweet heart he worked up the courage to tell her what he has been dying to say. "Feliciana Vargas I love you and always will and I don't ever want to let you go! Will you marry me?" Feli squealed in excitement and immediately help Ludwig in a tight hug that he wanted to last forever. "Of course I will marry you! With that they danced the night away in Austria's house. "Well Italy I`m glad you have finally admitted your true gender" Austria said with Hungary his wife standing next to him. Austria knew Feli was a girl because she used to be his servant.

A few months later there they were. Standing at the altar. "Ludwig Beilshmidt do you take Feliciana Vargas to be your wife?" The minister said. "I do" Ludwig spoke excitedly "Feliciana Vargas do you take Ludwig Beilshmidt to be your husband?" "I do" Feli said with a smile. "Then By the power invested in me I know pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride. Feli looked into Ludwig's deep ice blue eyes before he locked her into a deep passionate kiss. They broke the kiss for air and Ludwig said "I love you Feliciana." "I love you too Ludwig" Feli spoke back.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later Feli and Ludwig had to go to the year annual world conference this is what she feared. "Luddy are you sure they won't make fun of me because I'm a girl?" Feli pleaded. "I am sure they won't the war is over they won't have to know you were in the military." Ludwig's words were reassuring to Feliciana. America was sitting at the long desk with all the other countries when Ludwig and Feli walked into the conference room. "HOLY CRAP ITALY IS A GIRL!" America screamed. "No wonder she was so weak." Muttered England. Ve~ "Hi everyone" Feli spoke. Everyone looked at Italy and then at the man that was holding her hand. "Time out guys look at her ring and then look at the one Germany has!" France yelled. Everyone did so and then they all fell over accept Japan and The awesome Prussia Germanys brother as he was referred too. They already knew of the ordeal. "Congrats Brother you finally tied the knot!" Japan nodded. America stood up and shouted "When you to get did married AND WHY WASN'T I INVITED!" "Because it was just so sudden and everyone would have been shocked." Ludwig spoke. "Well congratulations you two" England said cheerfully. "I agree maybe you can come visit my country for a romantic evening." France said.

Finally china walked in and then immediately fell over in surprise. "ITALY IS A GIRL!?" "Yup" America said with a smirk "and she is also married to Germany." Canada said. At that point china had hit his limit. After the big discovery they had begun their meeting. Afterwards Japan, Ludwig, And Feli went to Mr. America's house because he was having a party for no reason like he all ways dose. Feli wasn't a heavy drinker so she had a glass of wine. Ludwig had a cold beer and much more afterwards but it had no effect on him. Japan spoke up "Germany-San how come you aren't drunk?" "That's because I have a high alcohol tolerance." Feli went around the house to find Americas cat Americat. "Yay kitty kitty your so cute Ve~" Feli had the cat on her head at that point. "Uhm Germany is she drunk?" asked Canada. "No that's just her." Said Ludwig with his rare half smile.

After the party the couple walked into their bed very tiredly and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feli`s nightmare~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Luddy!" Feli said but Ludwig did not turn around. In fact he walked away from her into nothingness.

Feli awoke crying her eyes out waking up Ludwig. "What's wrong Feli?" The worried man said to his wife. "I had a dream that you forgot about me and then you walked away and disappeared!" Feli said still bawling her eyes out. Feliciana I would never forget you not in a million years" Feli looked at Ludwig and smiled "I`m Glad." Feli and Ludwig fell asleep and drifted off into dream land.


	4. Chapter 4

5 YEARS LATER:

Ludwig and Feliciana watch their happy child playing in the garden. "Hey Mama Look at what I found" Their son Jerry said excitedly. "Wow Jerry what a pretty flower!" Feli said. Jerry had his father's blonde hair with a curl that stuck out of his head like his mothers. He also had the same gold brown eyes that she had. "Hey papa can we play some football? "Sure son!"

A few hours later Ludwig`s brother Prussia came to visit his "awesome" Nephew. "Man Ludwig this kid turned out to be uhm what's the word I'm looking for…. Oh yea Awesome! Feli laughed. It was getting to be sunset so Feli went inside and prepared dinner of Spaghetti and meatballs. Lovino was on his way too and he got along with Ludwig. (Because of Feli) Everything turned out all right for everyone The 2 countries had a new bundle of joy, Lovino stopped calling Ludwig a potato bastard, and Prussia referred to someone else besides himself as "awesome".


End file.
